For Good
by gmahle
Summary: Glinda is going to try to save Elphie's life. While she tries, she will finally realize that she'd die to keep her friend save, and that means that her feelings about her are far beyond friendship.


**For Good**

Glinda was terribly desperate. She knew that by any time, the Wizard's men would arrive at the castle and accomplish their mission: killing Elphaba. She ran to her friend's hideout, expecting that her advices would make Elphie understand how dangerous it was for her to stay in Oz, but that little green thing seemed like wasn't caring at all about anything her alleged "best friend" was telling her. What the hell was her problem? She was about to die, sweet Oz, couldn't she obey and leave? There was still hope!

However, if Elphaba's will was being in Oz, she would make a way.

Elphie, listen to me… I will talk to them. I will explain how good were your deeds, that you're free of any guilt. I agree, it's not fear for you to take this responsibility, you didn't want to harm anyone, after all…

Glinda, no. That will only turn them against you.

But, Elphie…

Promise. Promise you won't try to clear my name.

Alright, alright… I promise. I just… don't understand.

In that brief moment, Glinda's heart stopped for a little. She had just promised accepting and disseminating that horrible lies people were saying about Elphie. She _promised._ It's not like she could decide anything different tomorrow, she gave her word.

Why? Why couldn't she deny anything to Elphaba? Since that day, at Oz Dust Ballroom, when she saw pain and humiliation through that _beautiful_ dark eyes, everything Elphaba could want or need _had _to be given. But all those times, it was for **her** greater good. And now she had accepted a condition that came from Elphaba's altruism and low self-caring, always putting people's needs above her owns. "And I freaking agreed with that nonsense because I'm a fucking stupid blond, non-magical and untalented creature."

But she knew. She knew that she couldn't ask herself wisdom or talent, cause that was Elphaba's thing. That amazing power of knowing the right thing to say; that brilliant way she had to be lovely. That's why Glinda always said they completed each other: Glinda knew how to seduce society, Elphaba knew the rest; the real deal. That's because they were… _best friends._

I'm limited.

"Limited? No, you're not a little bit limited. You're a magical and brilliant human being that I could die for."

What?

Just look at me. I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Glinda…

"Was she going insane? What in Oz's name could I do for anyone besides teaching people how to be popular? I always thought I was special, but when I met Elphie I realized… I realized how fragile I am."

Elphaba was looking deep into Gah-linda's eyes. With her left hand, she passed the Grimmerie to the little glittery girl and with her right one, she held Glinda's hand.

Glinda was seriously confused.

W-what? Elphie, you know I can't even read that.

Then, you'll have to learn. Because now it's up to you. – Her voice was failing; Glinda could feel that tears were coming – For both of us. Now it's up to you…

Was Elphaba… was Elphaba saying goodbye? She was _serious_ about that "it's time to surrender" thing?

But _nothing _could have hurt Glinda more then what succeeded.

- You're the only friend I've ever had.

_Friend._ What was the meaning of that word? A friend is usually someone you hang up with, who listens to you, care about you, _help_ you. It uses to be someone you **love**. But friends don't stay _always _together. Don't sleep together. Don't write each other poems. Don't pet each other till sleep… and Glinda was pretty sure that if a friend steals each other's fiancée, the betrayed one will, yes, feel jealous, but about the guy. Not the friend. And she knew deep down she wasn't giving a fuck about Fiyero, if he was alive or dead, but when she saw Elphaba's worried face for having to leaving him behind, something inside her seemed to be burning and dancing tango at the same time.

She _loved_ Elphaba. As a lover. As… as the most powerful feeling a human can hold. She loved her the **biggest** way; the way she could never ever forever… say.

And I had so many friends…

True. She had many girls and boys that called her a "friend", and even "best friend". All these people assumed that Glinda cared about them; but no way. They were less then nothing when she mentally putted them by Elphaba's side. Only her Elphie… _mattered_.

… but only one that mattered.

"Breath in, breath out. You're about to cry, but you still can talk. You _need_ to."

I've heard it said… that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow,  
if we let them and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I _believe_ that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you…

Her mother told her that, once. That everyone we meet in this life is there for a reason and we must _always_ give back them the way they make us feel. But how she was supposed to give back the prettiest and strongest feeling in this world to someone that saw her as a friend?

Elphaba would feel terribly guilty if she knew. If she knew how much that short and gray-eyed girl cared about her, how much she actually _wanted _her reciprocal. Glinda couldn't ever, **ever** tell her. At least not in a… _easily understandable way. _

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood…

It was _perfect_. Was _exactly_ that way she felt about Elphaba. Like a shiny comet that was pulled from orbit as passing an amazing and unique sun; like a thin stream that meets a _delightful_ boulder halfway through the warm wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but… Because I knew you, I have been changed…

Definitely, unexplainable, immensurable and indestructible...

… for good.

And then all the strength were gone. She couldn't stand up anymore. Elphaba held her hand stronger; cleaned up a little drop of make up from Glinda's face.

"With her holding me like that, I can stand forever."

It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part: so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me  
like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine by being my _friend_…

Glinda was staring Elphaba fixedly. She shook a little bit at "friend", but well, even that her love for Elphaba was bigger than any friendship, that was the only thing she could ever offer her: friendship.

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood… who can say if I've been changed for the better? But, because I knew you…

Now Elphie was crying too. Crying and saying beautiful things. Glinda wasn't believing that in a goodbye-forever moment like that she could actually feel some kind of _joy_, but the supposed-wicked-witch's words were capable of bring her even a little smile. She _had_ to make Elphaba feels the same.

Because **I **knew you…

They were almost rubbing noses. Their looks crossed and by that moment, when absolutely nothing but them and the fact that they were splitting up forever was real, the two girls were aware of what they had to say.

Glinda moved her head ahead, trying to say something like "Together?". Elphie got it.

I have been changed for good.

They said the words perfectly together. Perfect. Per-fec-tion. That was the only word that habited Glinda's mind.

And just to clear the air… I ask forgiveness… for the things I've done you blame me for.

"Is this girl fucking mad? The only thing I actually blame her is for leaving me. She shouldn't… she shouldn't ever leave me. **She** should blame me for being such a bitch when she arrived at Shiz. For being such a stupid girl. For… for failing at being everything she needs."

But then, I guess… we know there's blame to share.

And now together, again…

And none of this seems to matter anymore…

Crying. Crying as hell. Tears were so strong that Glinda could even see Elphaba, only a an weird green blur wearing a hat. Elphie was still holding her hand when the "word vomit" came up.

Like a comet pulled from orbit...

Like a ship blown from it's mooring…

… as it passes a sun…

… by a wind of the sea…

… like a stream that meets a boulder…

… like a seed dropped by a bird…

… halfway through the wood…

… in the wood.

Glinda's vision came back. She looked right into that full of tenderness dark eyes and then they told each other sentences that could define their whole relationship… _together._

Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do **believe** I have been changed for the better.

The one in the bubble dress was tumbling, crying and feeling like shit, but she had to make her point.

And, because I knew you…

And then she realized that, even loving Fiyero and that making love with her haven't crossed Elphie's mind not even a single time, her beloved witch felt a very special way about her too.

Because I knew you…

The last words they would ever say at the same time:

… I have been changed for good.

Glinda jumped around Elphie's neck, while holding the Grimmerie with the other hand, and the two girls held each other like at that point of time, they needed one another to keep breathing.

They could have stayed that way forever, but a huge noise came up. It was a mix of screams and walls being broken. Glinda was still tumbling, but Elphie was amazingly calm.

Hide.

What?

No one can know you were here. Hide yourself! Hide!

When her hand left Elphaba's, she knew more than she ever knew anything that the world would never be the same. The colors wouldn't shine the same way. Then Glinda ran, hiding behind a curtain.

Elphaba's scream when that little disgusting girl threw the bucket of water at her came into Glinda's head as a million knives. When everybody left, she lifted up.

Glinda couldn't see Elphie anywhere, so obviously assumed that she had melted, but it was hard to believe. When she was 6, her puppy died when she was at school. They told her it died at 9 a.m., and she remembered that by that time she had a bad feeling and tears wet her cheeks without any rational reason. But this time, she felt absolutely nothing, except of the assurance that the green girl wouldn't be seen by her in that life.

"Whatever. It's the same thing. The sense of lost… is exactly the same."

Elphie?

There was no answer. There wouldn't be any answer anymore.


End file.
